


Rasmus's Conquest (REDO)

by sandkings321



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, More will be added - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Amoral Protagonist, Dark, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Harems, Male Protagonist, Multi, Multi-theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandkings321/pseuds/sandkings321
Summary: Rasmus Shadewalker is a conqueror by nature. He is a man who loves to conquer and dominate the kingdoms and nations and the people with his might. Even as he rules Mundus under his reign. He still's insatiable with a hunger for conquest and domination. So he made a simple decision to invade the other world so he can sate his hunger for conquest and domination.
Relationships: Male Dragonborn/Everyone, Male Dragonborn/Harem
Kudos: 2





	Rasmus's Conquest (REDO)

Chapters will be coming soon


End file.
